mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Team COLE
An overview of Team COLE. Team Synopsis Crae Ishumaru: The leader of Team COLE, Crae feels he is less than suited to lead the team, but none the less does so well. With a lack of confidence and a somewhat timid nature, he is often doubting himself more than he needs to. That said he has more knowledge than the other three, which amounts to better tactics and planning. His downfalls are countered by the trust and support he receives, making everything even out in the end. Reciprocating the trust he gets, Crae knows that whatever he decides on, he will be followed without doubt. With his defensive fighting style and low endurance, Crae is very much the tactician of the team. Constantly watching the battle, he makes sure he is aware of everything he can be. This adaptability is what serves him so well when planning. Odi Salvete: Paired with his twin sister, Odi as well as Eira are basically the comedians and pranksters of the team. Serious when he needs to be, he is an excellent judge of combat abilities. More so than his sister which is odd, but can be attributed his his close quarters combat experience. With his skill at sizing up an enemy, Odi is often providing Crae with his opinion on their chances and suggesting weak spots. Very approving of Crae's tactical awareness and general intellect, Odi is always his confident self, making light of the situation to help keep them upbeat. Almost completely set up for close quarters combat, Odi is most of the team's offensive force. Bringing a great deal of strength to their battles, he uses it with his ability to be in the middle of a group to keep opponents focused on him as much as he can. With Crae's updates, Odi makes the most of his skill. Las Saltus: By fair the most level headed of the four of them, Las is the confidence and formality of the team. Defined as 'classy' by Eira and Odi, she keeps them calm in any situation. Being such a steady element means the other three can maintain their cool while doing their bit. Having already stumped the Salvete's by her ability to tell the difference between them every time, Las is the voice of reason to all of them. Reassuring Crae if needed, or squashing temptation with the other two. Her lack of sight makes combat tricky for Las, but after discovering her semblance she has adapted and now has a unique combo of primarily ranged Dust attacks, but with a bit of close quarters mixed in. Being far more comfortable with her ranged style, Las is considered the heavy hitting support of the team. Eira Salvete: Just like her brother, Eira keeps the moment interesting as much as Odi does. Not having the same skill to judge ability, Eira has focused on her fighting style. And despite being almost identical to Odi, she is in the strange position of seeing the dynamics of the team better than him. With Crae and Las already having a strong bond, with the same to be said about Eira and Odi, she can see how Las and Crae react to them both. Las simply takes it in her stride, having thwarted all their attempts to baffle her, but Crae reacts to them differently. Being the only one that actually notices, Eira figured out that Crae not only subconsciously determines which he is talking to, takes cues from Las as to which is which. And even though he finds it harder to interact with women, because of the similarity between Eira and Odi he has found a neutral ground for them both. In combat Eira switches between melee and ranged combat with ease. With both styles being almost purely formed with Dust, her shots hit hard. But she is a glass cannon. Despite the power in her strikes, she has little to defend herself with and relies on agility and evasion to avoid damage. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:Further Development